


A Complete Answer

by Sonia



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia/pseuds/Sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it pays to wait to ask a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complete Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful elrhiarhodan for everything.

Neal tried to piece it together quietly, on his own. He’d been in their house and watched them together. It would have been totally natural and expected. His overwhelming curiosity mushroomed in the face of the riddle. He always assumed he would never get to ask the question. He would have to be satisfied with not knowing.

After the ring, Fowler, after the music box, after Kate, after flames and unbearable pain, things changed. Peter and Elizabeth didn’t change. They didn’t go away. They invited him in. Not just to the kitchen table or to walk the dog. They invited him into the light of their hearts. He had wanted them both for a long time but, well, there was Kate. Turning back to Peter’s light, in particular, had literally saved his life. 

Now, he was home.

Despite appearances, Neal was a patient man. He waited for the right moment. For reasons Neal could never figure out, the questions you can think of fully dressed and carefully groomed are easier to ask when you are post orgasmic, sticky and naked.

He was lying behind her with his arm slung over her hip, kissing the flawless skin on her shoulder. Neal could feel Peter behind him, his breath warm and ticklish on his back. As his fingers traced her inner thigh, Neal gathered his thoughts. He wanted to ask but if it was a sore point, and he had no idea if it was, he wanted to broach it softly.

“Can I ask you something, Elizabeth?”

Peter responded sharply, “She just stuck her tongue in your asshole and ate it like it was prime rib. Now you’re feeling shy?”

Neal sat up, turned around and pushed reproachfully at Peter’s chest. Just because he could participate in various carnal acts, and enjoy them greatly, didn’t mean he liked talking about them afterwards. Peter, whom everyone assumed was a prude and they were very wrong about that, used that fact to discombobulate Neal at times like these.

Peter got a kick out Neal’s bashfulness. Neal would never tell him how much he loved watching that smug half grin appear on Peter’shandsome face.

Turning his attention back to his female lover, Elizabeth, Neal could see the slight upturn to the corner of her mouth. 

“You want to know why we don’t have children.”

Caught off guard by her correct assumption, Neal was surprised when she turned around to face him, reached up and ruffled his mussed hair with a grin. 

“It’s one of the first questions, people ask me. Even strangers bring it up. People can be rude and nosy without even realizing it.”

Neal starts to defend himself when El stops him with a wave of her hand. Even though Neal knew what that hand was capable of and where it had been a few minutes earlier, he still found it elegant.

“Not you, sweetie. You’re fine. First things first, yes, we could have a baby if we wanted one.” 

Neal offered sincerely, “You would be a great mother. I’m sure Attila the Agent would be brought up on child endangerment charges before the kid’s first birthday but...”

The undignified squeak Neal emitted was caused by Peter’s hard pinch to his ass.

Elizabeth smiled and continued. “We just never wanted any. All these years, people have assumed there is a “problem” and there is a big hole in our marriage because we don’t have children. We’ve always disappointed them. It was never really an issue. We were have always been enough for each other. That’s even truer, now.” 

He liked the pleasant heat he felt when Elizabeth pointedly looked at the two men in her life. 

Peter wraps his arms around Neal and kisses him under his ear.

With his post-I-just-got-laid voice grumbling from his chest, he whispers. 

“Isn’t she something?”

Neal looks back at Peter, whose eyes are crinkled with the same humor he sees reflected in Elizabeth’s eyes. That’s the drawback of joining a play that is up and running. The original cast has developed its own language.

Looking back and forth between his lovers, Neal asked,

“What am I missing here?”

Peter leans forward and nibbles, not too gently, on Neal’s shoulder. 

“How long have you wanted to ask that question?”

Neal hesitates, which he knows is a huge tell for Peter. The arms around his shoulders tighten just a fraction. People underestimate Peter all the time. Neal reminds himself, again, never to do that. Looking at Elizabeth fondly, he admits, 

“Since the day I met you.”

She huffs, makes a dissolute noise and turns her face to the pillow.

Peter crows, “I told you! That’s $100 bucks you owe me, good wife!”

Incredulity reigned over Neal.

“Wait, you BET on this?” 

Lifting her face just enough to be heard, “I told Peter, no, Neal is different. He’ll understand. He’s complex and worldly. Us not having kids won’t faze him. It’s no big deal. He’ll never ask.”

Peter responds smugly, “It comforts me to be able to use your natural nosiness against you. Never change, my friend. I’ll be the richer for it.”

Neal shrugs and tries to look ashamed of himself.

With good humor, Elizabeth offers, “If you want something or if you want to know something, just ask.” 

Stroking her hand through his hair, she coos, “We’re here. Okay?”

Even though he has no real shame or worry, and Elizabeth knows it, Neal likes that she feels the need to reassure him.

Seeing an opening, Neal feels himself grinning before he can stop it.

“Then I’ll ask for what I really want.” 

Placing a hand lightly on Elizabeth’s breast, he leans forward and whispers in her ear. He could feel the warm flush on her skin and the tightening of her muscles as she listens. Nodding in agreement, he watches the play of brilliant sparkles in her eyes as she licks her lips and shoots lustful looks at her husband.

“It’s definitely time to try that again”, she says eagerly.

Peter is shaking his head vigorously before the onslaught.

“No. No. NO. No way.”

El giggles as she slaps at Peter’s arm. 

“We need to teach him to trust us, honey.”

“He’s not Satchmo! Giving him treats won’t make him behave!”

“Think of all the fun you’ll have trying to make me heel, Peter.”

Peter rants, “El, I’m not doing that again. EVER.”

Neal moves in and gives Peter a rant stopping and heart-stopping kiss. With his hands cupping the sides of Peter’s face, Neal feels the moment Peter’s objections start to fade. Elizabeth takes the opportunity to slide out of the bed slowly. Stopping for a second to admire the tableau, she goes through the doorway quickly. Neal can hear her reminding herself softly.

“Frozen peas, a pencil, masking tape, cotton balls…”


End file.
